Forum:Character listing
Someone on Reddit made a suggestion about the Wikia a few days ago. What do you think? Trenzalore456 (talk) 22:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) : I can see it being useful for allies only, I guess we can drop the category of charaters all together and simply leave it as allies and enemies then we can put them all in allies and enemies category first as first category. To be perfectly honest though given that the pages of the Doctor and companions are already performing that role, I would say we get rid of some of the redundant categories and work around the main wikia navigation bar. Arthur1812 (talk) 02:53, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :: That action was too hasty; the comment was only about the navigation, not the actual categorization system. I'm restoring the deleted categories. Fiveofeight (talk) 03:43, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Fair enough but the characters section doesn't really serve a major purpose any more. Arthur1812 (talk) 03:48, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: The purpose is to serve as a unifying category, much like the allies category for Doctors and companions. :::: Anyway, the Reddit user's comment is somewhat difficult to figure out. It could have the meaning I interpreted it as saying in my previous comment, but I've also come up with a different meaning - which is that the Reddit user thinks that Category:Characters should include all of the articles in its subcategories - so it could actually be about the categorization system. That specific solution doesn't work since a page shouldn't be included in a category if it's also in a subcategory of that category. However, that issue can be dealt with pretty easily by making List of ... pages (e.g. List of companions). Fiveofeight (talk) 04:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It is actually possible because under categories, wikia differentiate categories and pages seperately, categories at the top and pages at the bottom. However I can only see it relevant for allies and ememies categories, having both allies and enemies seems abit unnecessary. I have done the 11th doctor under allies as an example for now. Arthur1812 (talk) 13:45, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Yes, it is possible to do that on the technical side of things, but it doesn't work because it's bad style. Although we aren't bound by Wikipedia style guidelines, here's what the Wikipedia style guideline on categories has to say on the matter: ::::::: "A page or category should rarely be placed in both a category and a subcategory or parent category (supercategory) of that category (unless the child category is non-diffusing - see below). For example, the article "Paris" need only be placed in "Category:Cities in France", not in both "Category:Cities in France" and "Category:Populated places in France". Since the first category is in the second category, readers are already given the information that Paris is a populated place in France by it being a city in France." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Categorization :::::: So for your example of including the Eleventh Doctor in Category:Allies despite already being in Category:Time Lord allies and Category:Season 7 allies, the former category is redundant because the latter two already imply it. Note that I haven't yet applied this to the companions category since the only subcategorization is by experience track, which isn't easily used to navigate the category. Fiveofeight (talk) 18:07, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: You are right it is already implied but if it was under the category of allies and go into the category:allies page, you will be able to see him there as well. However I am not too bothered with it and that was just an example, hence I only did one page. Arthur1812 (talk) 18:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I think I agree with Fiveofeight especially since it's in the guidelines and all. Now when this is sorted out someone should explain it on the Reddit post (I don't have a Reddit, I just check some posts sometimes). Maybe I'll create an account later. Trenzalore456 (talk) 19:12, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: No worries, it is good to have more than one of you to stop me. Sometimes I think if I were the president or prime minister, I will probably bankrupt the country in 5 minutes. :P Arthur1812 (talk) 23:08, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Well, you two have already stopped some of my crazy editing plans earlier, so I think we are even. Trenzalore456 (talk) 23:43, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I had another look, I think the guy is having trouble using a mobile device and because the navigation isn't as simple as it is on PC or Mac, maybe we should consider making changes to the quick navigation on the main page. Arthur1812 (talk) 10:53, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Well, that's one way to see things. I see no problem with that change if you want to do it. Also, if anyone has a Reddit I'd suggest you to put a link of this conversation in that post so they can help us see exactly what they want. Trenzalore456 (talk) 16:38, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :: For now I wil change the charater link to doctor link and companions link, I have omitted enemies pages because they are mostly a WIP. Arthur1812 (talk) 09:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: Okay, I think that's a good idea for now Trenzalore456 (talk) 15:28, February 23, 2014 (UTC)